Over Protective Granger
by Skyrimfan
Summary: Hermione Granger was more than furious when she learns that Harry Potter once more risked his life to save others, she decided to play the role of an over-protective sister and teaches him a lesson. Harry Potter may have saved Hogwarts and Ginny Weasley but he gained a night that he would remember always. Warning! Spanking of pre-teen!


**Disclaimer**

The Harry Potter universe and all the characters in it belongs to their rightful owner, J.K. Rowling. I get nothing out of it except the story that will happen below. Warning! Spanking of a pre-teen.

 **Introduction**

This story takes place in an AU setting during Harry Potter's Second Year in Hogwarts after Hermione recovers from being petrified by the Basilisk. After celebrating in the Great Hall for Hagrid's return to Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom accidentally reveals that Harry placed his life on the line again to kill the Basilisk and rescued Ginny from the clutches of the serpent. Hermione was more than furious after hearing about it, she had Harry swore an oath during their First Year that he would never run headlong into danger again and it appears he had broken that oath by putting his life ahead of others.

 **Over Protective Granger**

The portrait leading to the Gryffindor common room swung open to reveal a certain brown haired witch storming in with a rage of fury in her eyes. Neville appeared behind her with his hair and robes in a mess, he gulped and gave Harry an apologetic glance before running up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Ginny Weasley came in after, her cheeks filled with wet tears, she refused to meet her brother's eyes as she ran past him. Ronald Weasley sensing the anger resonating from one of his best friends, tapped Dean and Seamus to leave as well, he gave Harry a look of sympathy before scrambling up the stairs with the other two boys in tow. The girls did not have to be told twice, once they realized who had entered, they automatically ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

"Hermione, I can explain..." Harry stuttered.

"Explain? What is there to explain?!" Hermione yelled as she flung her books across the common room and marched towards her best friend. "You risked your life again! What did you say to me during the end of First Year? You swore not to go charging head first into action! Yet you still did!" Harry wanted to retort but her murderous look silenced him. "You could have approached Professor McGonagall and she could have gotten Aurors to enter instead, but you and Ron have to go do that all by yourselves! I cannot believe this Harry Potter, first, your arrived at Hogwarts in a flying car and almost got killed by the Whomping Willow. Then, you and Ron went out to the Acromantula colony and almost got yourselves killed in the process if it wasn't for that enchanted car!" She bellowed.

Harry cringed at the sight of an enraged Hermione Granger. "I'm sorry Hermione, I really am! But...but you were petrified and I had to do something! I can't just sit back and wait for miracles..." He mumbled out, his hands visibly shaking in terror. "And Professor McGonagall decided to close the school until further notice...I couldn't let that happen...you know I don't want to go to a muggle school where Dudley would bully me every single day." He added, hoping that it would ease the tension.

It did not.

"Do something, yes, I know you had to do something but something doesn't mean rushing into the Chamber of Secrets to confront a soul of You-Know-Who, face down a Basilisk and get yourself bitten by one of its fangs!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry looked stunned. "Ginny told me everything, from how you risked your life to save hers. Neville revealed a little as well. Ron, is loyal to you but a small threatening message is enough to get him to spill everything." She revealed with a glare that could rival Severus Snape.

Harry lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry." He squeaked softly.

"I trusted you Harry," Hermione stated in a weary tone, sounding more like Professor McGonagall than a thirteen year old girl. "And you broke my trust. You know when I'm naughty, my mother would give me a spanking to remember my actions and made me promise never to do it again. When I asked you to promise me that you'll never put yourself in danger, you gave me your word that if you ever do it, you would submit yourself to whatever punishment I deem necessary." She said and Harry's body tensed up at her meaning, he shook his head furiously but Hermione already had her hands firmly clasped on his wrists. "Harry, you're going to get a spanking tonight. Yes, a spanking Harry Potter."

"N...now?" Harry gulped.

"No! Of course not! We should do it tomorrow, during breakfast in the Great Hall. That would be perfect, now wouldn't it?" Hermione said with a tone full of sarcasm. Harry cringed at the thought of being treated like a toddler in front of the entire school, he shook his head. "Before we begin, I want you to know that I'm not going to cast _Silencio_ or any other spells to drown out the noise. Oh, don't give me that look Harry Potter, you know you deserve it." Harry nodded and with a defeated sigh, lowered himself across her knee. "Oh, there is one thing I failed to mention." Harry's ears perked up at this. "When my wrong actions are far too serious, mum takes the hairbrush out on me, on my bare bottom if I might add. Care to answer me whether your actions are considered minor or serious?"

Harryclosed his eyes as his cheeks burned red with embarrassment. "Serious." Was all he could say and Hermione yanked down his trousers and lowered them to his knees, he buried his face with his hands as the first smack came down in a fiery passion. _'I shouldn't have done it! I shouldn't have done it!'_ Harry kept repeating inside his head as his heart pumped even faster with each rising tension of the impending smack. He closed his eyes to steady himself. _'I guess I deserve it after all...'_ Hermione raised her hand as high as she could and brought it down. SMACK came the sound and a small yelp from Harry. "OW! Hermi...Hermione! Not so hard!" He whined.

"Oh come now Harry, it isn't that bad now is it? This is just the beginning."

Smack!

"It hurts!" Harry whined.

Smack!

"Spankings are meant to hurt. That's why its called a punishment. Now stop struggling!"

Smack!

"But...OW!" Harry whimpered.

Smack!

"You can complain all you want, _after_ we're done."

Hermione was serious in her task in tanning Harry's sit-spots, she needed to make sure that her best friend learns his lesson from running head first into danger. At the beginning, Harry's reaction was somber but as she started to hit harder and harder, he started kicking and yelling out in pain. "Stop squirming and take it like a man!" She reprimanded as she brought her hand down. She already knew that Harry was hurting that his protests have reduced to nothing but resigned squirms. "I want you to promise me not to endanger yourself anymore, if you do, I swear to Merlin and the four founders that I will wear you out every night with my mother's hairbrush until you learn your lesson." Harry nodded to acknowledge that her message was taken in clearly. "You better pray that it is so. Stop wriggling! Ten more and you're done."

"Don't. You. Ever. Ever. Rush. Into. Danger. Again. Harry. Potter!" She empathized her words clearly by saying them with each smack on Harry's sit spots before moving towards his thighs. She gave the final and last smack just as Harry cursed under his breath. "That's an extra five, Harry. Do not curse when you're getting a spanking. That's the first rule of being punished, surely you know that." She chided just as Harry whined and quickly silenced himself after a sharp smack. "Now stop moving or I'll use the body bind spell on you like what I did to Neville last year." Harry tensed and stopped resisting. She could feel a certain member trying to make its presence known by hitting her right knee, though she loved the feeling, she purposely ignored it and continued with the task at hand.

Harry winced with every sharp swat that was delivered. He already knew that he wouldn't be able to sit properly for the next week or so, he clenched his teeth and took the last five with determination, but still yelped in pain for each swat. He started to sob and felt his body go limp over Hermione's knee, the additional five were delivered the hardest and he couldn't find the energy to stand up that he remained lying upended across his friend's knee. He felt a soothing hand running across his burning bottom, he tried to protest that it was inappropriate, yet he felt nothing but calmness and warmth coming from the touch that the stinging pain was all but forgotten. "I'm sorry Hermione..."

"You're forgiven." Hermione said in a voice barely above a whisper. "Let's get you up." Harry stood up with shaky knees and held onto the chair for support, he was about to pull his trousers up when Hermione knelt and did it for him. He turned his head away as Hermione came face to face with an all too familiar member that had attempted to make itself known during the spanking. "Well, looks like your little brother seems fairly interested." She commented with a sly grin. Harry's face flushed red with embarrassment. "Now, get yourself to bed. I'll see you tomorrow on the train." She gave him a goodnight kiss and sent her friend limping up the stairs.

She sighed once Harry entered the boy's dormitory. "Wait till you read the letter, Harry..." A small smile played on her lips. "Or should I say little brother."

"I'm sorry Harry, I really am..." Neville stuttered out once the doors to the boy's dormitory opened to reveal a sobbing and limping Harry Potter. He and the others of their year, quickly rushed forward to help Harry onto his bed, stomach first. "Did she hurt you bad? You were screaming and...and..."

"It's alright Neville..." Harry said with a sharp wince.

Ron cringed at the state of his best friend. "Bloody hell...she really gave it to you didn't she?"

"Damn, that's one fierce girl." Seamus couldn't help but comment. "Could hear your screams from here you know? The others quickly fell asleep when the first smack came."

"Wait, how did Hermione get the information out of you Neville?" Dean asked with an inquisitive look across his face. "I mean, we all swore not to say anything. Knowing how over-protective she could be."

Neville shivered as the memory of Hermione pulling him by the tie returned. "I accidentally spilled it. I didn't mean to! I was trying to comfort Ginny, she was still shivering when I explained to her that Harry will be fine after he's done with Madam Pomfrey. That's when Hermione heard it. It was so sudden when I found myself hanging upside down and Ginny in the _Pertrificus Totalus_ spell. Ginny yelled and cried out, Hermione got furious and gave her an old fashioned spanking. Ginny spluttered out everything at that moment. When it was my turn, I knew I couldn't lie...I mean...her hand is a deadly weapon apart from her wand." He said in a soft voice.

"Don't remind me." Ron winced at a memory of Hermione smacking Ginny earlier this year.

"Oh, before we turn in." Dean went over to his bed and pulled out a sealed envelope. "Professor Dumbledore wanted me to give this to you, something to do with your relatives. I haven't read it yet but seeing the jovial look on his face when he handed it to me, it sounds like good news."

Harry ripped the letter open and his eyes went wide at the first sentence. The other boys urged him to read on, when he did, he cringed at the thought of having a fierce but loving brown haired sister who so happens to have placed his safety as her top priority. He gulped as he spoke. "With the Dursleys moving to the United States, the parents of your Housemate, Hermione Granger has decided to adopt you as one of their own. You are to report to Mr Dan Granger and Miss Emma Granger once you alight from the train, or better just follow your loving and over-protective sister. Love, Sis." Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus' eyes all went wide like saucers, the four quickly scrambled to their beds and fell asleep in a flash as if nothing strange happened at all. Stunned, shocked and slightly frightened, Harry Potter sat straight up, ignoring the burning pain from his stinging bottom and spoke eight words in a loud voice.

"Bloody hell, Hermione's going to be my sister!"

Over the years, Harry James Potter – Granger would learn that having an over-protective sister has its traits and downsides. The good thing was that his grades increased over the months, and even Professor Severus Snape had to agree that he was improving in Potions despite their hatred for each other. With Hermione's strict tutelage, he managed to pass all subjects with an Outstanding including the subject that he hated the most. The downside was, for every wrong action made, there was a price to pay. Even when he was in his teenage years, the punishments followed. He once thought it was fun to skip one class for the day only to find himself in all too familiar position that very night. He avoided most trouble after being adopted by the Grangers, only to get into trouble on the first day as a third year.

 **Epilogue**

"Harry Potter." Professor Minerva McGonagall called one of her favorite students forward during dinner on the very first day of school. Harry walked forward with a confused expression. She regarded him with a stern expression. "Mr Weasley came to me early this morning and told me that you punched a third year Slytherin on the train, I would like to know why before I issue punishment accordingly."

"Harry James Potter – Granger! You come here right now!" Hermione lurched to her feet and pointed towards the empty space in front of her. Everyone watched in surprise with the exception of the Gryffindors when Harry Potter walked like a criminal towards the location. "Wait here." She hissed before disappearing and returning a short while later with an all too familiar object in hand, her mother's hairbrush. "Professor, with all due respect. May I excuse myself and Harry from dinner, and we may require the common room for ourselves for quite some time. He and I have a long _talking_ to do." Her eyes narrowed at the cowering boy behind her.

 **End**


End file.
